Samcedes, Today, Yesterday and Tomorrow
by zeejack
Summary: A series of one shots about Sam and Mercedes past, present and future. Rated T for now, will change later as new one shots are added.
1. Don't Mess With Samcedes

A/N Hi guys, just so you know I'm throwing some shade on Brittney, hell let me quit lying I'm throwing the whole damn tree!

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! The song used in this story is BETTER THAN REVENGE BY Taylor Swift. I don't own any rights to it either.

**Don't Mess With Samcedes **

Hearing the ping from her computer alerting her she had an incoming Skype call Mercedes hurried to her desk, clicking to answer she saw Tina. "Hey T, I was going to call you but you beat me to it, what's up?" Looking at her best friend Tina calmed down for a moment, "Right now Cedes, I am so pissed I want to cut a bitch! I swear I am this close." Balling her fist she slammed one down on her desk. Mercedes was shocked, "T, what the hell is going on and what bitch are you about to cut?" it had been a long time since she had seen her friend so angry. "I'm talking about Brittney" Raising a brow, Mercedes looked at her, "What has she done to piss you off this much?"

Ever since Brittney dated Sam things had been strained between them but, Mercedes didn't let it bother her. She was always pleasant when she was around her, even when she had been with Sam. But Sam had broken up with her at thanksgiving, since that time they had repaired their relationship and were stronger than ever. It had taken hard work, and even harder truths that were said on both sides, tempers flared, and apologies were made and accepted. But it had all been worth it, Sam was graduating in a couple of months and moving to LA with her; he had been accepted in UCLA's Arts & Graphic Design program. They were happy and in love.

Tina snorted with irritation, "She's being a bitter bitch, when Sam dumped her she started giving him grief along with the rest of us, but nothing really bad. But when you guys got back together during Valentine's Day, she kicked it into high gear. She calls Wade by your name just to piss Sam off." Tina chuckled, "I think if he hadn't been raised to be a gentleman he would have knocked her on her ass. She's now going around telling everyone that she is Glee's one and only diva, the only one the club has ever had. She is rude and nasty to the newbies and just being an ass in general"

Mercedes was shocked; with all their talks Sam had never mentioned any of this. "Oh my God T, I had no idea things have gotten that bad. Sam has never said anything. What does Mr. Schue have to say when she's acting this way?" Tina rolled her eyes, "Mr. Schue ain't said shit, just acts like she hasn't said anything. When we say something, he tells us to all get along and that we are family. Sam hasn't said anything because he didn't want to upset you, but I knew you would want to know especially with you coming home in a few days" Mercedes smiled, "Actually T, I'll be there tomorrow morning, I finished all my finals early, so my spring break starts tomorrow. Quinn, Santana, Mike, and Kurt will be there too, we wanted to surprise you guys by showing up for Glee, Sam doesn't even know." Tina squealed, "OMG, that is freaking awesome, on top of that isn't here this week, Finn's been running Glee this week, it's going to be so cool to see you guys! But be ready for Britt." Mercedes smiled, "Oh, I'm ready T, I'm ready. Oh and T, don't tell anyone we're coming."

While getting ready to go visit her former classmates, Mercedes filled first Quinn, and then Kurt in on what Tina had told her. Quinn was shocked just as she had been, but Kurt already knew, Blaine having told him everything. When she asked him why he never told her, he gave the same answer Tina did, Sam didn't want her hurt, rolling her eyes, she smiled; Sam was always trying to protect her. Telling them she would meet them in front of the school in an hour. Debating as to tell Santana, she decided not to. No need to hurt her feelings. There was no reason to call Mike, she was sure Sam had told him everything considering they were best friends.

Looking over her outfit she was happy with it, Black skinny jeans, a black silky tank with a silky white over-shirt with a wide black belt that made her look even curvier, putting on her 5" stiletto heels, just what a diva would wear. Checking her make-up and hair, to make sure it was flawless she picked up her purse and walked out the house.

Meeting up with the others outside of the school they all linked arms and headed for the choir room. Walking in squeals and calls of welcome came from everyone. Mercedes had eyes for only one person, Sam. Hearing cheers and shouts of hi, Sam looked up, seeing Mercedes he shot straight up, and in a couple of strides had reached her. Picking her up he just held her, lowering her to the floor he leaned down to kiss her, it felt like years since he had kissed her. Pulling her closer he felt her hands on his back, as one slid up to stroke his hair, he licked her bottom lip seeking access which she quickly granted, and he deepened the kiss. Feeling a tug on his shoulder Sam looked up, Finn was standing there blushing, "Uh, guys, we're kind of still in class." blushing, Sam released Mercedes from his arms, and took her hand pulling her into the seat next to him on the front row.

Feeling eyes on her, Mercedes looked back, and saw Brittney staring at them, matching her stare for stare she didn't turn her head until she felt Sam tugging at her hand. Turning she looked at him, "Baby, why didn't you tell me you would be here today? You said you wouldn't be able to make it until Saturday, not that I'm complaining." Sam was grinning and squeezing her hand. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, the real question here is why didn't you tell me Brittney was giving you grief and saying shit?" Sam was surprised at the question and leaned forward to look at Tina on her other side, who'd became very busy looking for something in her purse. Pushing him gently back Mercedes looked up at him, "It's nothing I can't handle baby, so don't even think about it. We have better things to do then rehash a mistake I made. As long as we're ok, then everything else doesn't matter." Sam shrugged. "Babe, it's not about you handling it, it's about who's fucking with my man." Mercedes could hear Tina snickering beside her, "I'm not angry with you just keep me in the loop from now on, ok?" Sam, smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Ok baby, I'm sorry."

Brittney was furious, how dare they flaunt their so-called love in front of her, didn't they know who SHE was? She was a genius, the SAT scores said so, she was the head cheerleader, the girl every other girl wanted to be and she was the girl every guy wanted on their arm. That is except Sam Evans, who the hell was he to break up with her, she's the one that did the dumping, she had never been the dumpee! He broke up with her at the slightest crook of Mercedes pinkie; she came home for Thanksgiving and sung one damn song, and gave him one damn dance at the party Blaine held. That same night he broke up with her, what the hell did she have that made Sam chase after her like a damn dog? Looking at Mercedes, she frowned, it wasn't personal, she really had nothing against her, but she was Brittney S. Pierce and no one took a man away from her. So it was time to put Mercedes and Sam in their rightful place, beneath her. Smiling at Finn she raised her hand, "Finn, I have a song I want to sing." Moving to the front of the room she smirked at the oh-so happy couple. Tina and Mercedes exchanged glances, turning their attention to the front as the music began to play.

_Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Walking pass Sam and Mercedes, Brittney flipped her hair and smirked at them. Sam grabbed Mercedes as he felt he move. Tina on her other side grabbed her hand.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

When the music ended, you could hear a pin drop. Brittney stared at Mercedes for a moment then turned to walk off. Mercedes shot out of her chair before Sam could grab her. "Slow...your...roll...bitch." Mercedes said in a lethal voice. Sam tried to stand up but Blaine and Jake both put hands on his shoulders holding him in place. Blaine leaned over, "No, let Cedes handle this, it's been a long time coming." Tina smirked, "I tried to tell her, you don't fuck with Samcedes."

"I don't know what your problem is, not that I even give a damn, but when you get in my face talking shit, then we need to come to an understanding." Mercedes' voice was calm but inside she was beyond pissed. This fool was mad because Sam was back with her. So she decided to show her ass. Oh Hell To The NO! Brittney looked her up and down, "You heard the words; you know what my problem is." Mercedes raised a brow, "Apparently being left behind a year has totally fucked your mind up. So if you have something to say to me, be a woman and say it to my face. Don't try to sing that shit, which by the way, I'm sure Taylor Swift would want to kick your ass for messing her song up the way you did." Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up at Finn, "Mercedes, I'm sure that Britt-". Raising her hand to silence him Mercedes looked back at Brittney. "Finn this is between me and Brittney, I love you but sit down so we can clear the air once and for all. Now Brittney, let's talk."

Brittney sneered at Mercedes, "My problem with you is that you came back and stole Sam from me. I know you slept with him to get him back. He was desperate because I have too much self-respect to just put out, unlike you." At that snickers could be heard around the room, Mercedes mouth fell open, this crazy heffa couldn't even spell respect!

"What the hell Brittney? I've never even tried to have sex with you! The only thing I've ever done with you is kiss you! You kept trying to have sex with me, I turned you down." Sam yelled. Brittney's face turned red with anger as she heard the laughter and comments behind her.

Santana jumped up, "Trouty, you say one more word about Britt and I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on you. I got a blade with your name on it, don't make me cut you!" she snarled. Before Sam could say anything Mercedes was in her face, "Santana you my girl, but you try to pull a blade on Sam and that Lima Heights you're always talking about, I will take it and that blade of yours and stomp both so deep in your ass you will be licking my toes. Brittney started this shit but I'm about to finish it. So sit you ass down or I will sit you down." Santana stepped back in surprise she had never heard Mercedes sound so deadly. Looking into her eyes Santana knew she not only meant every word but was willing to carry out her promise. Shooting Brittney a quick look she sat down. "Shit just got real." Mike muttered to Tina as she tried to cover her laughter with coughs.

Turning her attention back to Brittney, who all of a sudden didn't seem as confident as she was before, "I can't steal what you never had. The two of you dated for a month. Sam broke up with you in November; we didn't get back together until February. Now your little ego might be hurt but I suggest you get the hell over it. You trying to make it seem like Sam broke up with you because you wouldn't put out. We all know that's a damn lie, your ass stays open like the damn 7-11, so don't act like you wasn't trying to give it to him. He just wouldn't take it; not everybody wants to eat at the buffet, some people like a sit down dinner."

Listening to Mercedes, Brittney realized it was too late to reconsider her plan. She never expected Mercedes to say anything. She never had in the past and Santana, why wasn't Santana in her corner? Looking around the room she could see that the others were enjoying Mercedes ripping into her. Feeling tears in her eyes she knew that no one would come to her aid. Opening her mouth she snapped it shut at the look Mercedes gave her. "I tried to be your friend Brittney but you wanted to play the victim, then the bitch. Well guess what? I don't give a damn about you or your feelings. You say one more thing to or about me or Sam and I will come back and beat you within an inch of your life. We should be past all this teenage shit, so this is my first and last warning. Don't...Make...Me."

Turning to Sam she asked if he was ready to go. Getting his messenger bag and her purse he walked to her side. Holding her hand they walked out. Tina turned to Mike, "I told her not to mess with Samcedes." Mike grinned, "Some people have to learn the hard way. Let's go to the Lima Bean, I'll get you a coffee."

In the parking lot Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes, "That was so fucking hot!" Pulling Sam down into a deep kiss, Mercedes grinned, "Like Tina said, nobody fucks with Samcedes. Now let's go home, my parents won't be home till after midnight. You can show me just how hot it made you."

A/N I know that was messy of me *shrugs* I would say sorry but I would be lying!

BTW Please Review

Zee


	2. Timing Is Every Thing

This is for bubblybubby, she sent me a prompt. Sam and Mercedes meet through their best friends. Feeling a strong attraction for each other but their timing is never right. Until they meet at their best friends' wedding. Hope you like it sweetie. It's fluffy as hell!

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best!

**Timing Is Every Thing**

Sam POV

Sam looked out the window of the hotel room, deep in thought. Today his best friend Noah Puckerman was getting married. Sam had nothing against marriage, he couldn't wait for the day he would be the one standing at the altar waiting for her. Just thinking about her made his body flush with heat. How could a woman have a hold on him like this? He had met her two years ago after Puck met his soon to be wife, Quinn Fabray. Their first meeting was when they had all went out for drinks. At the time Sam was dating Tiffany, and she was dating Carl. Theirs was an instant attraction. When he had shook her hand his body seemed to be zapped with electricity. They both jumped and she looked at him startled, with the most beautiful doe like eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and was pumped to see that she kept sneaking glances at him. That was their first meeting. Time passed and they would meet again at different gatherings, either single or with a date. Sometimes he would have a girlfriend and she would be single. The next time she would have a boyfriend and he would be single. Neither would make a move on the other because they weren't cheaters. Eight months ago Puck had asked Quinn to marry him and today was the day. Sam was his best man. She was Quinn's maid of honor. They had run into each other during the various parties leading up to the wedding but as usual they both either did or didn't have a date. But never at the same time. Sam was tired, the attraction he felt for this woman had only increased over the years. She dominated his thoughts and dreams. She was built the way a woman should be, with curves._ Lord the things he dreamed about doing to her body! _She always smelled like vanilla and strawberries, with a subtle hint of something that was just unique to her. She was tiny, no more than 5' 2", with the softest brown skin. When he had danced with her at the engagement party he held her close, loving every soft lush, curve and the feel of her pressed tight against him. Every woman he dated he compared to her and they always fell short of the mark. Their lips where thin or they had shit injected into them, only an imitation of the soft, plump lips she had. Her ass, shit just thinking about it made him hard. Her breasts were full, rounded, large and firm, just like that ass. He smiled, at the thought of how he knew this. During their dance she had on a halter dress with a built-in bra, he knew this because he had rubbed his hands over her back not feeling a bra. Holding her tight and rubbing her back he could feel her nipples harden against his chest. By the end of the dance he was half hard and she was aroused too. For the rest of the night he kept his distance they were both there with dates. Puck had teased him over the years about his feelings for her, but Sam tried to play it off, but Puck knew him too well. Finally admitting it, Puck let him know she was single. That she had bought no one to the wedding. She had missed the dinner last night due to work but today they would be walking down the aisle together and he had every intention of letting her know he wanted her. Today Mercedes Jones would become his.

Mercedes POV

As she helped Quinn get dressed and calmed any mini panic attacks that arose, her thoughts were not on what she was doing but on him. At the thought of the green-eyed blond she was going to be walking down the aisle with a couple of hours from now, her heart began to race. The mere presence of him drove her to distraction. How in the world could one man be so damn gorgeous? Meeting him two years ago when they all got together for drinks had been her down fall. Throughout the years every time they met either she or he would be in a relationship or dating someone. How screwed up was that? She had never been as attracted to a man as she was to him. She remembered the first time she touched him. They shook hands and it felt like a jolt of lightening had hit her. They both had jumped and when she looked into his eyes, she could see the shock and something else in his eyes. From that first instant attraction it had only grown stronger over the years. Yes there was sexual attraction but there was more to it, shaking her head she sighed. Shivering she closed her eyes at the thought of how it felt to feel his huge hand with calloused fingers wrap around her small hand. But that was nothing compared to the dance they had at the engagement party she clenched her thighs at the memory. The way he ran his hands over her bare back and held her so close had her so wet she was sure he could tell; her damn nipples were poking him the chest! OMG, he was so tall, making her feel so feminine and dainty in his arms. She felt her nipples harden when she thought of his reaction to their dance, from the feel of him against her, he was a gold wrapper man! They didn't dance together again, her date Kenneth was eying them both. Yeah she got rid of Kenneth in less than a week, but the next time she saw him some redhead was wrapped around him. She laughed softly, remembering the look on his face, he was not happy with the handsy redhead. Also she might have made a point of flaunting her assets at him, she was single at the time so hey, if you got 'em show 'em. The looks he gave her had her wanting to rip his clothes off but she didn't touch him. She wasn't a cheater and neither was he. Talking with Quinn, she admitted after Quinn bugged the crap out of her, that yes she did like him and she wanted him. That's when Quinn told her he was single and had come to the wedding alone. Smiling with satisfaction, she thought to herself; today was definitely the day that Sam Evans became hers.

NPOV

Walking down the aisle she could see Sam, he looked like he had just stepped off the cover of GQ. Locking eyes with him she almost stumbled at the intense look he was giving her. Taking her place beside the bridesmaids she never lost eye contact with him. She didn't pay attention to the ceremony all she could think of was the green-eyed blond. As Quinn handed her bouquet for her to hold she smiled and winked at Mercedes, blushing she looked back at Sam, seeing that he was already looking at her.

Sam heard the music and when Mercedes stepped out to walk down the aisle he couldn't breathe for a moment. She was so beautiful, for a moment he wondered what she would look like in a white gown coming towards the altar for him. Their eyes locked and he didn't even look away to watch Quinn come down the aisle. He spent the entire ceremony looking at Mercedes, Puck had to tap him for the ring, Sam blushed as Puck gave him a knowing look and wink. Looking back at Mercedes, Sam couldn't help but to smile. For once they were both single at the same time, he was going to make the most of this God-given chance.

Tucking her hand in the crook of his arm he escorted her down the aisle behind Puck and Quinn. Just feeling her hand on his arm sent little shocks through his body. He could smell her vanilla and strawberries scent wrap around him, waking his body in the way that only she could. Looking down at her he could see her biting her plump bottom lip and he wanted to pull her into his arms to see if her lips tasted as good as they looked.

When he reached for her hand and tucked it in his arm she could feel her body tremble. Why was he causing her to react like this? She bit her lip thinking, would this, could this be them in a couple of years. Doing an internal face-palm she blushed, they were only walking down the aisle together, hell they weren't even dating! Sneaking a look up at him she met his gaze, her breath hitched at the look in his eyes. Squeezing his arm she shot him a flirty smile. Tonight was going to be the night she got her man.

Glancing over at Mercedes, Sam smiled she looked so happy, "So are you here with anyone?" he asked her. Shooting him a bit of side eye she answered with a touch of sass, "You know I'm not, just like you're here alone." He laughed at her answer, "Just checking, it seems like every time we see each other either one or both of us are with someone." Mercedes smiled up at him, "Not this time. So what are we going to do about it?" she asked.

Leading her out to the dance floor he pulled her close as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I really like you Mercedes and I want to get to know you. You're smart, beautiful, kind, loving, and compassionate. Not to mention sexy as hell." he told her. "Those are the same things I can say about you Sam, but I'll go with handsome." she said with a laugh. Sam eyed her, tilting her face up, wanting to see her reaction to his words. "I want to give us a real chance. So we're going to take it slow and get to know each other. I want you so fucking bad but I'm willing to wait because I think you're worth it." he said. Reaching up to cup his cheek she smiled softly at him, "I want the same thing. I need to know you too and I have no problem going slow. I know that waiting and not rushing will make it so much sweeter when we get to that point." she said as she laid her head on his chest.

Listening to the beat of his heart as he tighten his hold on her she smiled, mission accomplished.

Inhaling that sweet scent that was unique only to Mercedes, Sam smiled, mission accomplished.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

BTW Please Review


	3. Anytime Anyplace

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best!

This is for bubblybubby too, the prompt she gave me I did fluffy but to get some of the sweet taste out of her and your mouth here is a little spice! When Sam tells Mercedes to quit playing she really should listen to him.

**Anytime Anyplace**

_In the thundering rain, you stare into my eyes_

_I can feel your hand movin' up my thighs_

_Skirt around my waist, wall against my face_

_I can feel your lips_

"Fuck baby. Keep grinding that ass on me like that and I'm gonna fuck you in front of everybody." Sam groaned as he grabbed her hips. Mercedes laughed, making sure to run her hands down his thighs as she dropped it low. Coming up she did lazy figure eights pressing extra hard against Sam's already hard dick. Spinning around she wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing her breasts into his chest as she widen her stance putting his thigh between her legs. Sam could feel how hot and wet she was, looking down he saw the way her skirt was easing up with her riding his thigh.

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_People walkin' by are watchin' us_

_I don't give a damn what they think_

_I want you now_

"Mercy, quit playing." Sam growled. It was getting harder and harder keep his need to be balls deep in his girlfriend under control. (A/N No pun intended) For some reason she wanted to test him tonight. To see just how far she could push him before he snapped. She usually did this when they were alone, never in a crowd and certainly not a Rachel Berry train wreck of a party. Mercedes grinned Sam was about to lose his mind and she was having fun playing with him. She knew he wouldn't lose his control, running her hands over his chest she pinched and twisted his nipples.

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_You feel so good inside, oh my love_

_I'm not gonna stop, no, no, no_

_I want you, all I wanna say is_

Sam snapped. Growling he grabbed her hand and starting dragging her toward the first place he could find. She picked the wrong night to test his willpower. Now she was about to pay the price. Mercedes looked up at Sam as he started growling. _Oh shit she had pushed too far! When he got that look in his eyes there was hell to pay! _She tried to slow him down by calling his name, but he just looked back at her as he kept dragging her behind him. Yanking open the closet Sam pushed her in and slammed the door behind them.

_At any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

_Any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

_No, no, no, no, no_

"I told you, I fucking told you to quit playing" Sam's voice was deeper and so damn sexy. If Mercedes thought she was wet before hearing his words made her juices soak her panties and run down her thighs. Sam reached under her dress and ripped her panties off. Pushing her skirt up he cupped her mound, feeling how wet and hot she was. Sinking his fingers into her she moaned as he began to thrust, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her walls were clenching his fingers, coating them with her essence. Knowing she was close, Sam pulled his fingers out, licking her essence as she looked at him with wild eyes. "What the fuck Sam! I need to cum!" Sam finished licking his fingers and smirked at her, "Not yet darlin', not yet."

_Dancing on the floor, feelin' the slow groove_

_My mind is starting to burn with forbidden thoughts_

_Strangers all around with the lights down low_

_I was thinking maybe we could, well you know_

Turning her around he pressed her into the back wall. As she turned to look back at him, Sam growled at her to face the wall. She could hear him unzip his jeans, then the sound of a wrapper being opened. Knowing what was coming made another wave of juices flood her pussy. Feeling Sam's body press into her she moaned at the feel of his hard dick against her ass! She knew he was going to try to fuck her brains out.

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_People standin' 'round are watchin' us_

_I don't give a damn what they think_

_I want you now_

Sam rubbed his dick over her slit making them both jerk and moan at the feeling. Making sure he was good and wet he then slid it up and between her ass cheeks, Teasing her tight puckered asshole. With his other hand he plucked her nipples making them hard and straining. Sam moaned as he rubbed and teased her ass with his dick. Pressing harder against her he flicked and pressed her clit. Mercedes was moaning and begging Sam to make her cum. Slipping his fingers in he began to fuck her, keeping the same rhythm as his dick rubbing between her ass cheeks. Mercedes was about to cum when Sam stopped, she tried to turn but Sam held her in place. Her body was so tight with the need to cum that she thought she would break. Before she could say anything Sam pushed his fingers in her mouth so she could taste her sweet cream. Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't make a sound or move, if you do, I won't give you what you want." Continuing to clean his fingers he gave a soft laugh as he felt her shiver and tremble against him.

_I don't wanna stop just because_

_You feel so good inside of my love_

_I'm not gonna stop, no, no, no_

_I want you, all I wanna say is_

Sam pulled her slightly away from the wall, running his hand over her mound he fingered her slit for a minute dipping a finger in and then pulling it out to rub her folds. Mercedes couldn't stay still or quiet, she was moaning and humping his finger, she jumped when Sam gave her ass a slap. "I told you not to move or make a sound baby." Feeling him take her hand away from her slit she almost cried. Sam smirked at thought of how many names she was calling him in her head. With one hard, deep thrust Sam filled her.

_Any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around, n-no, no, no, no_

_Yeah, any time, baby, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

Mercedes screamed when she felt him fill her to the brim, her orgasm crashing over her. The only thing holding her up was the wall and Sam. _Fuck if his baby didn't feel good. Her pussy was so fucking tight and wet! Damn she felt so hot wrapped around his dick!_ Sam kept driving into her hot core with long deep strokes, hitting her sweet spot. Strumming her clit he wanted one more orgasm out of her before he came. Mercedes was in tears by now, Sam had her so weak but damned if she didn't feel the tingling in her stomach letting her know she was going to cum again. Screaming out his name she fell apart again. With her clamping down on his dick like a vise he was going to blow his load. He could feel the swirling and his sac tighten as his release had him screaming her name as came hard and long.

_Any time, and any place_

_I don't care who's around_

_I don't care who's around, yeah_

Leaning weakly against the wall Mercedes could barely breathe, Sam was panting like he had been running they were both sweaty and shaky. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder Sam hugged her slowly turned around, "Sam, damn you! You've made me sweat out my weave!" she glared at him. Sam grinned at her, "I don't have weave but you've sweated my shit out too!" At that Mercedes started to giggle. Sam grinned at her, "I told you to quit playing or I was going to fuck you. You didn't listen, therefore your sweated out weave." he shrugged his shoulders. "Next time you'll listen." Mercedes smirked, "Don't count on it."

_Any time, baby_

_Any place_

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

BTW Please Review


	4. The Coach's Daughter

This one shot is for whenamazingthingshappened, she sent in a prompt. Could you make it where Mercedes is the daughter of National Baseball team coach, where Sam is one of the player! One day Mercy visits her dad and met Sam and they began attracted to each other! I did a little twist I hope you like it hun.

To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me!

**The Coach's Daughter**

Sam sat on the bench leaning back against his locker; he wondered what she was doing. At the thought her he couldn't help but to smile; she was beautiful, sassy yet classy, kind, smart and sexy as hell. They had been dating in secret for six months. Hearing Coach Jones yelling for him he frowned. The she, he was thinking about, was Mercedes Jones, Coach Jones' only child; which was why they were dating in secret. Coach Jones had warned them all about making a move on his daughter. But Sam couldn't stay away from her. Thinking about the first time he saw her, he smiled. _Damn she was a sight to see!_

_Flashback_

_"Alright guys we are going to have a short break. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Coach Jones stopped as a young woman no more than twenty-two walked into the common area. Every male eye turned towards her, she was the most beautiful woman Sam had ever seen. Her smooth, silky brown skin, chestnut colored, doe eyes; that seemed to sparkle with joy; made Sam's eyes widen. The woman had a body to die for; she was curvy in all the right places. Wrenching his eyes away from her he could see that every man in the room looking at her was damn near drooling. _

_"Hi dad, I just wanted to drop in and have you sign these papers then I'll be out you hair." Looking around the room she noticed that every conversation had stopped and everyone was looking at her. "Hi guy, I'm Mercedes Jones, his daughter." She laughed as she pointed at her dad. There was a chorus of hello and nice to meet you, from the group. As she scanned the group of men her eyes locked with the tall blond to the side. He had the most amazing green eyes and a body that should be in an art museum. All that went through her mind was I want him! Those jeans were fitting him just right and that shirt, it had to be a smedium by the way it was clinging to his body. Lord to be that shirt! She bit her lips as she thought of all the things she could do to him. Hearing her dad call her name loudly she jumped; as she turned to go to his office to wait for him she glanced at the blond one more time, he was looking at her too._

_Sam couldn't stop staring at her and when their eyes locked he felt a shock. They just looked at each other and he couldn't turn away if he wanted to. When the coach called her name, he jumped too. The coach was going to kill him, he had stared his daughter down. As she turned to leave, she looked back at him, __he winked and laughed when she blushed and dropped her head with a smile on her face._

_End Flashback_

Mercedes got out of her car and made her way to Sam's condo. At times she still couldn't believe that they were together. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man; kind, strong, loving, a hard worker and he loved her. He was a gentleman, smart and protective. She sighed when she thought of his protective streak, when it came to it, he was downright territorial. Being in a secret relationship was driving him crazy, hence the crap that had went down today. Thank God Mike Chang, his best friend had been there and got Sam out of the room.

_Flashback_

_The day had started out good, Sam had spent the night at her condo; they had a leisurely breakfast, made love again, dressed and left separately to attend the charity luncheon. Things were going good until Carl Carson came over and started flirting with her...again. She'd been dodging him for months, she had told him she wasn't interested, but he wasn't listening. The other guys had all tried hitting on her, at least the ones that weren't married. With each attempt Sam got more pissed, during practice and even during games he was more aggressive. Carl approached her as she was talking to Sam, Mike and Tina, Mike's girlfriend. _

_"So Mercedes, you ready to give me those digits? You know you want all up on this"_

_Mercedes rolled her eyes, did this fool really think she would fall for that weak ass line. None of the others worked, the man had no game. She could feel Sam tense next to her. Glancing down she could see his fist clench._

_"Carl, I've told you time and time again, I'm not interested. I am not giving you my number and it will be a cold day in hell before I would even let the thought of getting up on you cross my mind."_

_"Woman please, I am every woman's chocolate fantasy. You know you want to ride the Carson train, baby I will have you screaming my name all night long."_

_That was it Sam couldn't listen to this fool one more minute. "Carl, the lady said she wasn't interested. Let. It. Go." Sam could feel his temper rising, feeling a soft touch to his hand he knew it was Mercedes trying to calm him down. _

_"What's it to you Sam? This is between me and Mercedes. You need to mind your own business. I know Mercedes wants me; she's just playing hard to get. But tonight, baby girl is going to be mine. She's going to be riding the Carson train all night long." Carl smirked at Mercedes and winked._

_That was it! Sam was going to pound him into a pulp, Mike caught Sam as he took a step in Carl's direction. At the same time somehow Tina managed to trip and her drink landed in Carl's face. Carl's eyes were burning and Tina was telling him how sorry she was as she patted at his face, maybe a little harder than was necessary. Mercedes mouthed a thank you to Mike as he quickly got Sam out of the room. _

_"Come on Sam, you can't do this. Let's go, the prick isn't worth it and you know Cedes isn't even interested in that jackass." Mike pulled at Sam until he got him out the room. _

_"That's not the point Mike, he's a disrespectful fucker. She's been telling him no for months and he keeps pushing." Sam was pacing, he just wanted ten minutes with Carl and all his problems would be solved._

_"I don't think you're going to have to worry about him anymore. From the look on Cedes' face he went too far today. I know you want to deal with him but let her handle it. Trust your woman." Mike leaned against the wall with a smile on his face thinking about Mercedes expression when Carl had sprouted that shit._

_Mercedes could not believe the crap that Carl had just said to her. Watching Tina apologize and try to scrub his face off she had to smile. Tina couldn't stand the prick either. Carl finally got Tina off of him and looked at Mercedes, the smile dropping from his face when he saw the way she was looking at him._

_"Let's get something straight right now you, poor excuse for a wannabe player. I have tried to be polite and a lady when dealing with you but it seems you don't understand, so let me break it down to you in a way you can understand. I don't care if you were the last man on earth, I would not want you. I would rather turn lesbian then let you touch me. I wouldn't fuck you with someone else's pussy. Your so-called Carson train, I've heard about it from some of the poor disappointed women who got a ride. What are you packing? Five, six inches hard? Please who are you going to make scream your name with that? You get in my face one more time and I'm going to tell my dad. Then I'm going to tell Kevin Wilson, the owner of the team, who just so happens to be my god father. So come at me one more time and I will make you regret the day you ever saw me. Are we clear?"_

_Carl looked at her, who did she think she was to talk to him like that? But he knew not to say anything to her, Coach Jones would eat him alive. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if Wilson got wind of any of this. He would be traded or just outright dumped. Giving her a glare he nodded and walked off._

_Tina laughed, "Sometimes you just got to check a bitch." Mercedes laughed as they walked over to get Tina a fresh drink._

_End of Flashback_

Letting herself in she could see Sam standing at the window. The tense set of his shoulders let her know he was still upset. Wrapping her arms around him she laid her head on his back, she loved how solid and warm he always felt when she held him.

"Hi baby, are you ok"

"I want to kick his ass, for the things he said to you."

"Sam, he won't be a problem anymore. I promise you."

"How can you be sure? I don't know if I can control myself if he comes at you again."

Mercedes then proceeded to tell him about her little conversation with Carl after he and Mike had left the room. Sam laughed; he knew how much Carl wanted to stay with the team. Threatening to have him kicked off or traded would be the only thing to stop him from coming after Mercedes.

"I still want to kick his ass, he disrespected my woman."

"Well Mr. Evans, how about taking all that pent-up frustration and releasing it in a way that's sure to make us both happy. Last one to the bedroom has to do all the work!"

Sam laughed as she took off up the stairs, hell he didn't care if he lost. He loved putting in the work, especially when it involved them being naked. Walking into the room he could see she was already in bed, looking at her clothes scattered around the room he raised a brow.

"Seems like someone is in a hurry."

"Shut up Evans, strip and get over here."

"Bossy too."

Stripping quickly, Sam joined her in the bed. Brushing her hair from her face he kissed her, he loved kissing her. Sucking her plump lip into his mouth he couldn't help but to give it a quick nibble. Sliding his tongue into her mouth their tongues dueled and stroked each other. He ran his hands down her body loving the way her skin felt, she was so soft and silky. Kissing his way down her neck he licked and sucked his way to her breasts. Sucking and biting gently, he went from one breast to the other, licking the valley between her breasts loving the taste of her sweet-smelling flesh. Her moans were making him hard, skimming a hand down to her mound he slid a finger into her warmth. She was wet, hot and tight, flicking her clit had her clenching his finger with each flick and rub of the bundle of nerves. Adding another finger he began a rhythm that had her moving her hips as she fucked his fingers.

Mercedes loved the feel of Sam's body; he was hard and muscled in all the right places. She ran her hands over his chest and down his sides, stroking his abs she gave his ass a firm squeeze. She could feel him hardening against her thigh, it never took him long to get hard; the man had stamina and could go all night long. Licking her hand she reached down, taking him in her hand, she began to stroke his hard cock. She loved the feel of him; she could hear him moan as she ran a finger over his sensitive head. Picking up the rhythm of his fingers in her pussy she stroked him tightening and loosening her grip.

_Fuck, Sam's fingers felt so good, he knew just what to do to make her come undone._ She didn't think she could last much longer._ Oh shit he was hitting her G-spot!_ She could feel the tingles and knew she was about to cum.

Sam could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers; stroking that spot as he pumped his fingers in her core made her shake and get even wetter. Adding pressure to her clit had her calling his name as she flooded his hand with cream. Easing her down from her high he grinned at her. _Damn he was good with his hands!_ He licked the cream from his fingers as she caught her breath, moving between her legs he spread her thighs. Lowering his head he gave her slit a long lick, lapping up all the cream he could get. Sliding his fingers back into her he began to suck and lick her nub. Between his fingers, and mouth it wasn't long before she was flooding his mouth with more of the sweetest cream he had ever tasted. _Fuck she loved his mouth!_

Mercedes pulled him up to kiss him deeply, loving the taste of her on his tongue. Rolling him onto his back she began to kiss her way down his body. She licked, sucked and nibbled her way from his mouth down to his happy trail. Making sure to show how much she loved every inch of his body. Starting at the base of his cock she licked and sucked up and around but never the sensitive head. Sam was gripping the sheets and moaning her name. Looking up at him she smirked, stroking his cock she began to lick the broad head, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum.

At the feel of her mouth on him Sam couldn't help the cuss words that came out_. Her mouth felt so fucking good! So warm and wet around his dick._ Using one hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth she used the other to fondle and stroke his sac. She ran her tongue around the head of his dick, probing the slit making more pre-cum seep out. Gripping her head Sam began to fuck her mouth until he was hitting the back of her throat. When she began to hum he thought he was going to blow his load; the vibrations were making his cock so damn hard. Feeling the swirling in his stomach Sam gently eased himself from her mouth. Kissing the pout away from her lips he laughed softly.

"Baby you know if I hadn't stopped you I would have cum."

"But I like to make you cum. I love the way you taste."

"I know baby but you can do that later, now I need to be inside you."

Handing her the condom, he watched as she rolled it down his length. He didn't know why but it always turned him on to watch her sheath him. Settling against the headboard he patted his lap, "Come on baby, I want you to ride me."

Mercedes licked her lips, she loved riding him. Straddling his lap she lowered herself on him. _Hot damn he was so big and filled her so damn good!_ When she was fully seated on his lap they both groaned at the sensation._ Fuck how can she be so damn tight?_

"This is on you baby, make us both cum, show me what you can do with that tight pussy."

Mercedes began to move slowly at first, loving the feel of him filling her over and over. Holding her by the hips Sam met her with a thrust each time she dropped back onto his dick. Leaning forward he licked and sucked her nipples; flicking them with his tongue he could feel her getting wetter. Biting down he pulled her closer so with each thrust her clit would rub against him making her clench and flutter around him.

"Faster baby, cum for me, take this dick, it's yours."

Mercedes was already close, but hearing Sam's words and with the pressure on her clit, she came undone. Screaming out his name as her orgasm rushed over her, she saw fireworks. Pulling her to him he kissed her as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Lifting her off of him he smiled at the glazed look in her eyes.

"On your knees baby with that ass up." Mercedes quickly moved into position. Sam leaned over and kissed her back. Lining up at her entrance he filled her with one thrust. Sinking all the way till he was balls deep Sam let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. Grabbing her hips Sam began with deep slow strokes, pulling out until only the head was in then thrusting back in harder. With each stroke he could feel her walls sucking him back in holding him tight, stroking and caressing his dick. _Fuck she was so wet and hot!_

Mercedes was going crazy; Sam was hitting her spot every time. _Fuck if it didn't feel so damn good!_ Reaching back she began to play with his balls, coating them with some of her cream. When she started playing with his balls Sam lost it, fucking her harder, deeper and faster he knew he was going to cum. Taking her clit between his fingers he strummed it, adding pressure until she clamped down tight on his dick. Feeling her clenching and fluttering so tightly on his dick sent him over the edge. He shot streams of cum filling the condom; she was so tight milking him until he was empty.

Mercedes fell forward on the bed with Sam following her down. kissing her neck and shoulders they both came slowly down from their sexual high. Sliding out of her, they both moaned still sensitive, he disposed of the condom. Pulling her onto him he looked into her eyes before kissing her.

"I think it's time we tell everyone, I think your dad already knows. I've seen the way he watches us when you're near me."

"You're right; he asked me the other day what I thought about you. I stuttered and completely screwed up answering. He asked when I was going to bring you over for dinner. The man then grinned at me and walked off whistling."

"So I'm going to take that as he's ok with us seeing each other, otherwise he would have been all over my ass. Thank God because I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold my temper if one more fool on the team steps to you."

"I'm having dinner with them Tuesday, I'll let mom know I'm bringing you. Then at the team picnic this weekend we can go as a couple."

"Good, plan babe, because I like the guys, but I don't mind fucking them up if they get in your face again."

They looked at each other knowing Sam was speaking the truth. Kissing him deeply Mercedes laid her head on his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

BTW Please Review


	5. I Need You Tonight

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The song for this one-shot is 'I Need You Tonight' by Peter Wolf.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

**I NEED YOU TONIGHT**

"Mercy you can't go back to him, baby please." Sam was desperate; he couldn't stand the thought of what would happen when she left him once again.

"If I don't go back he's going to hurt them, he might even kill them. I can't take that chance." Mercedes was in tears. She clung to Sam, knowing she had no choice, she had to go.

_When the music stops,  
I walk you to your door  
And we say goodnight,  
Like a thousand times before_

How had her life turned into this nightmare? She loved Sam and he loved her, but she belonged to another. Not by choice but by force, her father was a gambler and she was paying the price. He owed so much money to Shane Tinsley, one of the biggest drug dealers and loan sharks in Atlanta, Georgia. At the thought of Shane a shiver of revulsion ran through her body. To keep Shane from killing him he had offered his daughter to Shane.

_This is the night (night),  
I just can't walk away, oh  
This is the night,  
I need you even more_

The only problem was Mercedes hated Shane and refused to agree with his plan; that is until Shane threatened to not only kill her father, but her mother, younger brother and sister. Her mother pleaded with her, looking at her younger siblings she had agreed. Moving in with Shane, she cried every night.

_Why should we wait 'til tomorrow? ohh, ohh  
Why should we wait 'til tomorrow? ohh, ohh  
I can't wait til' tomorrow ohhhh  
I need you tonight_

She had met Sam Evans at a coffee shop. It had started off innocently but now they were in love. Sam knew everything; they had fought about it so many times. She couldn't/wouldn't chance her family's life. She loved her parents; but she knew if it wasn't for her siblings she would leave with Sam in a minute.

_I drive away, but you're still on my mind  
It's gettin' so hard leavin' you behind  
This is the night I just want you to know, oh  
This is the night I just can't let you go_

Pulling away from Sam she picked up her purse, it was time to leave...again. Sam grabbed her kissing her deeply, determined to let her know she belonged to him. Resting his forehead on hers he whispered "I love you."

_Why should we wait 'til tomorrow? ohh, ohh  
Why should we wait 'til tomorrow? ohh, ohh  
I can't wait til' tomorrow ohhhh  
I need you tonight_

She could hear the unsaid plea in his voice. Crushing her lips to his she poured all the love and desire she felt for him. Easing out of his arms she walked to the door, looking back at him she smiled sadly, "I love you." She slipped out the door before he could see her tears.

_Yeah!_

Driving all she could think of was Sam, what could have been. She hated her father for putting her in situation. More than the hate she had for her father she hated herself for being trapped; but she couldn't let her brother and sister die. There was no doubt in her mind that Shane would kill them all as she watched, never letting her go. The only way she would get away from him was when he tired of her and killed her. Seeing his mansion come into sight she started to panic, God she hated her life, the only saving grace was Sam.

_Oh!_

Sam sat there for about five minutes thinking, he couldn't take it anymore. This was the one night he couldn't let her go. Grabbing his keys he ran to his car. Laying rubber, he took off after her. He knew he had to get to her before she got to his house, maybe they could grab her brother and sister, make a run for it. So many thoughts were going through his mind that he hadn't noticed that he had caught her; but she was already home.

_Why should we wait 'til tomorrow? ohh, ohh  
Why should we wait 'til tomorrow? ohh, ohh  
I can't wait til' tomorrow ohhhh  
I need you tonight_

Mercedes opened the front door and saw Shane standing there with a gun in his hand, smiling evilly at her. Hearing a car behind her she turned, SAM, rushing to him she began to cry.

Sam braked hard, slamming the car into park, jumping out he rushed to meet her. Seeing Shane in the door with a gun, he pushed her behind him. Keeping an eye on Shane he urged her towards his car. Hearing her cry out he looked down at her, seeing the fear on her face he looked in the direction she was staring. He saw two of Shane's men with guns standing there, looking to his right he saw two more. Looking behind them he saw two more. Pulling her closer he kissed her forehead whispering, "I love you."

_And I need you tonight  
'Cause I need you tonight..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all! This story follows the video to this song, just added my two bits to it. The reason I wrote this one-shot is because I love the car he drives in the video!

Zee

BTW Please Review


	6. The Day Before You

To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The song for this one-shot is **"The Day Before You" by Rascal Flatts. **This is for krazykay23, it's not the prompt you asked for, that one is next, this one just took over...my bad. But the one for the song you wanted is coming...promise!

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

**The Day Before You**

Sam watched as Mercedes walked into the choir room. She hadn't been herself for the last couple of weeks. She was always bubbly and fun to hang out with, full of sass and laughter. But lately she had become quieter and withdrawn. As he thought more on it he realized it had been more than a couple of weeks, it was much longer. He looked over to see Kurt and Tina both looking at her with worry and concern. Something was wrong with his friend and he didn't know what. As his mind wondered what could be wrong, he thought about the pint-sized beauty that had come to mean so much to him. They had known each other since she had moved to Lima in their freshman year. The first time he had seen her he wanted her but she had friend-zoned him. The guys teased him about how he never gave another girl a chance because he was waiting on her. He had dated a lot of girls but nothing special, they weren't her.

Mercedes could feel Sam's eyes on her as she entered the room. She adored the green-eyed blond but she knew he would never look at her. She had watched him date girl after girl and they all looked the same, thin, leggy Cheerios. Mercedes sighed, she was short and curvy, not his type. Taking a seat between Kurt and Tina she gave them a small smile; glancing at Sam she sent him a weak smile and looked away. Kitty was right, he would never want her.

Kurt hugged his friend, when she hurt, he hurt. He didn't know how to fix this for her and it made him angry on her behalf. He knew Sam liked her but she refused to believe him or Tina. They had tried to talk to her but she just smiled at them and thanked them for being her friend. She always pointed out how he had a type and that she didn't fit it. Sometimes he wanted to shake her for being so damn blind. She didn't see what everyone else saw, that Sam was crazy about her.

Tina, bit her lip, it was getting harder and harder for her to not lose her temper with Mercedes. She was moping for no reason, she had a hot guy who wanted her but she was too busy living in the land of denial. Watching as Kurt hugged her she huffed, babying her was the problem. She needed to hear the truth and she was just the one to give it to her.

"Cedes, can you stay for a while after class? I want to talk." Tina was going to have her say.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's just wait until class is over." Tina knew if she told her, Cedes would bolt. Kurt shot her a glare over Cedes head, Tina smirked, time to pack Cedes bags and move her into the land of reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the class ended Sam hung around to see if Mercedes was going to leave but she was still with Kurt and Tina. Hearing his name called he turned, Kitty was standing at the door. He frowned;_ this girl could not get a fucking clue._ He had told her he didn't want her, but she kept coming around. Sending a longing looking at Mercedes he walked out.

"What do you want Kitty?" Sam was irritated and didn't try to hide it.

"Sam how about you come over to my house and we can study? My parents won't be there so we'll have the house to ourselves." Kitty fluttered her eyelashes as she stroked his arm.

Sam pushed her hand off his arm, "Listen because this is the last time I'm telling you this. I. DO. NOT. WANT. YOU! Don't come looking for me, don't even speak my name. I will never want you. When a guy tells you he isn't interested leave him the fuck alone. Get it through your head, not every guy wants what's offered to them. If they turn you down then accept it like a lady and walk the fuck away. I've tried to be nice, but you aren't getting it so fuck the dumb shit. Let me break it down to you so you can understand me. _**I don't want to date you, I don't want you touching me, I don't want you! Stay away from me and leave me the hell alone**_." Sam walked off, hoping she had heard him this time.

Kitty was embarrassed; she looked around seeing their fellow glee members listening. Turning to walk away she could hear the laughs and comments. Screw Sam Evans, he wasn't the only guy at this school. But she had the last laugh; she had made sure he wouldn't get his precious Mercedes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well hell, I forgot my books. I'll catch up with you guys later." Sam ran his hand through his hair. Kitty and her bullshit had messed up his good mood. Waving to Finn, Mike and Puck he headed back to the choir room. As he was about to enter he heard Tina talking to Mercedes, then he heard his name mentioned. Maybe if he listened he would find out what was wrong.

"Cedes how long are you going to keep doing this shit? Tina glared at her.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Tina maybe that's not the way you should-" Kurt shut his mouth at the glare Tina sent him. When she got this way there was no stopping her.

"What I'm talking about is you walking around looking like somebody shot your damn dog. You packing up all your shit and living in the land of denial over Sam. That boy is crazy about you but for some reason you're refusing to admit it. So spill it and I want the real fucking reason. Not this bullshit you've been sprouting."

"What the hell Tina! I've told you the truth. Sam is not interested in me; he likes me as a friend and nothing more. Besides I'm not his type, hello! Remember thin, leggy Cheerios," pointing to herself "short, plump and not a Cheerio."

"I call bullshit. Sam is always around you, that is until you started avoiding him. The boy is practically drooling all the time over your ass and tits. So spin me another story." Tina tapped her foot, she was pissed.

"Tina! I don't think-"

"Kurt, if you're not going to help me get to the bottom of this then shut the hell up. You know there's more to the story then what she's telling us."

Mercedes took a deep breath trying to hang on to her temper. But listening to Tina snap at Kurt her control snapped. "You want to know? I heard Sam say it, ok? I'm not his type."

At their shocked expressions, she could feel all the pain and hurt wash over her again. She remembered overhearing Sam talk to Clare, one of the Cheerios as she was on her way to class.

Sam leaned against the wall, _Fuck she had heard him talking to Clare!_ Suddenly Sam straightened up, she couldn't have heard the complete conversation. If she had she would know that she was his type. While he agreed with Clare that he did date a certain type but that wasn't his preferred type of female. He then proceeded to tell her just what type of woman he liked. He'd taken great delight in letting her know especially since Kitty was standing next to her.

"I heard him agreeing with Clare that he did date a certain type. I didn't stick around to listen I left. Later Kitty saw me crying in the bathroom, she knows I like Sam, she asked me one day after class. I didn't answer her but...she saw me leaving" she shrugged "she knew about the conversation because she was there I just didn't see her. She told me the rest of the conversation, how Sam had said he would never want a woman like me. That if a woman wasn't thin and leggy he didn't want them on his arm."

"And you believed her?" Kurt was stunned, "That bitch lies just because she can open her mouth! I don't believe her Cedes. I've seen the way Sam looks at you. The way he's always eye-fucking you, I'm surprised you're still a virgin!"

Tina laughed at Kurt's comments; she had seen the looks too. "Kurt is telling you the truth Cedes, Kitty wants Sam. Think about it, what's the best way to get rid of your competition? You didn't hear the whole conversation so she could tell you any shit she wanted to and you wouldn't know a damn thing."

"Tina's right, I think you need to stop avoiding Sam and see what happens. Trust us, he wants you."

Mercedes looked at them, "Ok, I'll stop avoiding Sam. But I'm not going to throw myself at him." Feeling her phone vibrate she checked the text, "That's my mom I have to go." Linking arms they left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was so angry he just wanted to hit something. Kitty lied to Mercedes! She deliberately told her lies to make her think Sam didn't want her, would never want her. He had never put his hands on a female but he'll be damned if he didn't want to choke the shit out of Kitty. Hearing Mercedes say she had to go snapped him out of his thoughts of choking Kitty. Darting around the corner he hid as they walked pass. As they passed him, he saw Tina's head jerk in surprise as she saw him. Sam put a finger to his lips as he shook his head, smiling at her.

Tina was surprised to see Sam, had he heard them talking? Seeing his smile, she smiled back, _oh yeah he heard!_ She winked at him, this should be good.

Letting his eyes linger on Mercedes he thought of how to use this new information he had. She always expressed herself though song, grinning Sam knew just the song to express himself to her. Feeling his phone vibrate he read the text from Tina, asking what was he going to do. Laughing he replied for her to give him two days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was nervous as he walked into the choir room. Mercedes was sitting on the front row between Tina and Kurt. Sitting on the other side of Kurt he looked over at Mercedes flashing her a smile, when she smiled back he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Today was the day, Mercedes would find out how he felt. Mr. Schue walked in with Rachel yapping at his heels about some shit no one wanted to hear.

Standing up as class was called to order Sam cleared his throat, "Mr. Schue, I have a song I want to sing"

"Of course Sam, go ahead." Mr. Schue took a seat next to Brad.

Rubbing his hands on his jeans he picked up his guitar and a stool. When he placed the stool in front of Mercedes he could see her eyes widen in surprise, he winked at her. Looking around the class as he took a seat he could see Kitty wearing her stank face, _fuck her and the horse she rode in on! _Tina was doing a little seat dance and Kurt was grinning like a fool. Leaning forward he whispered to Mercedes, "Listen to the words, this is for you." Mercedes mouth dropped open.

_I had all but given up on finding_  
_The one that I could fall into_  
_On the day before you_  
_I was ready to settle for_  
_Less than love and not much more_  
_There was no such thing as a dream come true_  
_Oh, but that was all the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_  
_Suddenly life means so much_  
_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_  
_And find out this promise is true_  
_I will never have to go back to_  
_The day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever_  
_Makes me wish that my life never knew_  
_The day before you_

Mercedes was gripping Kurt's hand tightly, Sam was singing to her._ Sam 'Make Your Panties Melt Off Your Ass' Evans was singing a love song to her._ With the first strum of his guitar they had locked eyes and never looked away.

_Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you_  
_Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you_  
_If you're the reason for all that I've been through_  
_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_  
_Suddenly life means so much_  
_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_  
_And find out this promise is true_  
_I will never have to go back to_  
_The day before you_

_Was the last day that I ever needed alone_  
_And I'm never going back_  
_No I'm never going back_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_  
_Suddenly life means so much_  
_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_  
_And find out this promise is true_  
_No I'm never going back_  
_I will never have to go back to_  
_The day before you _

Sam stared at her as the last notes died away. Standing up he reached for her hand pulling her up. "Mr. Schue, we'll be back." Not waiting for an answer he led her out the room. Walking down the hall away from the room he stopped, stepping into her space he hid a smile as she backed into a locker. Placing a hand on either side of her head, still not saying a word he just looked at her.

Mercedes was nervous; Sam was staring at her and not saying a word. The look in his eyes was so intense she tried to look away but she couldn't. Biting her lip she took a deep breath, they couldn't just stand here; before she could say anything Sam had pulled her to him and she felt his lips on hers. Mercedes melted into him, his body was so hard and it felt so good to be pressed against him.

_Why the hell hadn't he done this before? Her lips were so soft and the way her body fit his, like she was made for him._ Sliding his tongue over her bottom lip he groaned when she opened her mouth for him. He used his tongue to stroke and taste her, teasing her until they both needed air. Before he could kiss her again she pushed against his chest.

"Sam we need to talk."

"Kiss now, talk later." Sam captured her lips again, coaxing her tongue into his mouth, sucking on it as he deepened the kiss. She was pressed so tight against him that he could feel himself start to harden. Pulling away from her as he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers.

"Mercy, all that shit Kitty told you wasn't true. She's been trying to get with me and I told her I didn't want her. She was there when I was talking to Clare but I let them both know that you were my type; that you were who I wanted."

"How did you know? Did Tina or Kurt tell you? Kurt said she lied!" Mercedes was so mad at herself.

"I forgot my books and came back for them; I heard you guys talking. So I eavesdropped." he shrugged, "You were avoiding me, had pushed me away. I needed to know."

Mercedes dropped her head, playing with the bottom of his shirt she looked up at him. "I'm sorry; I should never have believed her."

"Baby you didn't know, you only heard part of a conversation. You know now and if you ever have doubts just let me know. I can't fix what I don't know about, okay?"

Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him, "Okay"

"Mercy, will you be my girlfriend? Baby I promise to do everything I can to make you happy."

Mercedes looked into his eyes, "Yes Sam, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Thank you baby, you won't regret giving me a chance."

Kissing her deeply he was so glad that Kitty had pissed him off to the point he had left his books. Otherwise he wouldn't have the woman of his dreams in his arms.

_**No I'm never going back; I will never have to go back to the day before you!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

Zee

BTW Please Review


	7. Wanted

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The song for this one-shot is "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. This was a song request by krazykay23.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

WANTED

Sam watched Mercedes at her locker; he had found himself doing that a lot lately. Walking over to her he smiled when she noticed him. Damn she was beautiful. There was something about this girl that turned his whole world upside down and she didn't even know it.

"Hey Half-Pint, how are you this morning?" Reaching out he patted the top of her head knowing it would irritate her. She hated being so short, but Sam thought she was adorable.

"Sam, if you don't stop doing that I'm going to slap you and stop calling me Half-Pint!" Mercedes swatted at him as he laughed and dodged her attempts to hit him.

"And just how do you plan on doing that? Getting a chair to stand on? It's not like you can reach my face."

Mercedes stopped and turned so fast Sam slammed into her. Grabbing her to steady her he couldn't help but to inhale her delicious scent. She always smelled so good, like strawberries and vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. Still holding her he looked down into her eyes, a man could drown in them, and Lord, help him, her lips. He would shave off Puck's Mohawk for a taste of her lips. Letting his hands slide down her arms his fingers grazed her hips, Sam jumped when he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry Half-Pint." Sam could feel the heat spreading over his face. He had almost felt Mercedes up in the hallway.

"N-No, I shouldn't have stopped like that. I'll see you in class." Mercedes hurried off, did Sam just...no, that was just silly. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Sam's hands on her. She had a major crush on the tall green-eyed blond, but didn't think she had a chance with him. But a girl could dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"So when are you going to let Sexy Mama know you walking around with a boner for her?" Puck asked.

Sam jumped when he heard Puck's question. "I don't know what you're talking about." He could feel his face turning red, of all people to figure things out it would be Puck.

"Dude you were about to grope her ass in the hallway. I know that partial boner you sporting ain't for me, so?"

"I was not about to grope her ass." Sam started down the hall, "She's my friend, nothing else. And why are you eying my junk?"

Puck glared at him, "I'm eying your junk cause it's getting hard around Mercedes. Cedes is my little sister and I want to know why your shit is getting all jumpy around my sister."

Sam stopped and looked at Puck, "I like her ok? A lot, I have for a long time. But I don't know if she feels the same way. Half-Pint is hard to read. Sometimes I think I see something in her eyes, her expression but then she gives me this friend look so I'm as confused as hell." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Has she said anything to you?"

"Friend look? What the hell is that?" Puck asked puzzled. "What if she has said something? How do I know I can trust you not to hurt my sister?" He wasn't going to cut Sam any slack just because they were friends. Mercedes had been there for him when no one else would give him the time of day. If Sam wanted her he would have to convince him first.

"Puck she isn't like other girls, she doesn't play mind games, and she's upfront and honest. She treats everyone the same, she isn't a bitch even when people give her a reason to be one. She's smart, she's got a voice to die for and she's really nice. She's beautiful inside and out. She's just special." Sam knew Puck had information and he wanted it.

Puck listened as Sam talked about Mercedes, he had goofy grin on his face but his eyes were telling him that what Sam was saying was how he really felt about her. He knew Mercedes really liked Sam, he had watched her as she talked about the blond. He knew her feeling went way past like and now talking with Sam he could see he felt the same way. They didn't know it but they both had that forever shit written all over their faces when they talked about each other.

"She likes you, I mean really, really likes you. You're my boy but you fuck up and hurt Mercedes and I will beat your ass into the ground. Going back to juvie for her isn't a problem. You hurt her and I will end you." Puck looked him straight in the eyes to let him know he was dead serious.

"If I hurt her you can do with me as you please, she's worth it." Sam wasn't backing down, he wanted, no he needed Mercedes.

"Right now she's feeling a little down, those ass wipes that are supposed to be her best friends are doing a fucked up job of being a friend to her. Kurt has his nose so far up Berry's ass he can't breathe and Tina's so wrapped around Mike's dick that I'm expecting to hear about a baby Chang any day now." Puck snorted in disgust. "She's feeling like no one wants her. You need to show her it isn't true."

Sam frowned, what Puck said was true. He would watch as the three of them would laugh and giggle but those occasions were now few and far between. She spent time with Puck and with him but seldom did he see her with anyone else unless they were in a group.

"Got any ideas Puck?"

"Do what we always do, sing it dude, sing it." Puck stopped as he started to walk away. "Evans don't you fuck her over or they won't find your body." Giving Sam a nod he walked away.

Sam leaned against the wall thinking, he could do this. She didn't feel wanted...thank God for Hunter Hayes he thought with a grin. Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Puck, Finn and Artie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Sam had practiced with the guys and he was confident that Mercedes would love the song. Mr. Schue had emailed them that he would be 30 minutes late for class and to practice their songs. That gave him time to make his case and with luck by the end of class she would be his. He grinned at the thought of her being his girlfriend.

Mercedes came in the room talking to Artie. Leaving him she turned to go sit in the corner at the back of the room. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she stopped, that tingle only happened when one person touched her. Looking up she met the gaze of the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

"Where are you going Half-Pint? Come sit with me." Sam smirked knowing she was going to get sassy with him for calling her Half-Pint.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Sam what did I tell you? I swear you are going to make me take you to the carpet." Punching him in the arm she smiled at him.

"Who do you think you're going to hurt with this little thing?" Sam laughed as he caught her little fist in his much bigger hand. Tugging her hand he got her to sit down between Artie and himself. Good he had her sitting where he wanted, now to wait for the bell and the rest of the class to come in and he could get his woman.

"Don't you know dangerous things come in small packages?" Mercedes teased him with a laugh.

Sam licked his lips as his eyes drifted over her body, "Yeah, very dangerous."

Mercedes eyes widen, did Sam just check her out? Before she could say anything the bell rang.

Seeing Rachel about to pop up and say something Sam jumped up, "I have a song I need; I mean I want to sing."

"Mr. Schue said we are supposed to-"

"Sit down and shut the fuck up Rachel, you heard Sam." Puck said. "Come on man let's do this."

Sam sat down at the piano as Puck and Artie grabbed their guitars and Finn sat at the drums. The room grew silent as the guys moved into place.

"This is for you Half-Pint. I just want you to know how I feel about you." Sam shot Mercedes a grin as began to play.

Mercedes gasped; looking at Sam she couldn't believe he had said that. Looking at Puck, he winked at her and nodded his head at Sam, mouthing to her to listen to the words.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_  
_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_  
_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_  
_But it's more than one and one makes two_  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Mercedes couldn't stop the tears that were falling. She never thought Sam had feelings for her. Yet here he was, putting them out there for everyone to see.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_  
_And you get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_Better than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

Standing up Sam walked over to where Mercedes was sitting. Brushing her tears away with his thumbs he took her hands bringing them to his mouth he kissed them softly.

"Now you know how I feel about you. This isn't something new Half-Pint; I've felt this way for a long time. I want to be able to call you mine and for you to call me yours. Will you let me be yours? Will you be mine?" Turning her hands over, he kissed her palms never breaking eye contact.

Mercedes could feel the butterflies in her stomach as Sam kissed her hands._ OMG! He was asking her to be his girlfriend!_ She couldn't speak all she could do was nod her head; finally she was able to whisper yes.

Sam heard her whisper, cupping her face he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He moaned in his head at how soft her lips were. Sliding his tongue over her lip she opened her mouth letting him taste how sweet her mouth truly was. Their tongues twirled and stroked in a dance that made both of their hearts beat faster. Needing air but not wanting to stop tasting her he kissed from her lips to her neck, capturing her lips again he kissed her deeply. Feeling her tug at his hair he growled as she broke the kiss.

Remembering they were in class Mercedes tugged at Sam's hair, hearing him growl sent her thoughts to a whole other level. She pressed her forehead against his, meeting his eyes which were a darker shade of green, she smiled.

"I'm yours and you're mine." she whispered to him

"I'm yours and you're mine." he whispered back

"Dude, you my friend and all but I'm going to need you to ease up on my sister. Remember what I said about shit getting jumpy." Puck laughed as Sam turned red. Everyone laughed as they crowded around them asking for double dates and teasing them.

Before he could respond Mr. Schue walked in the classroom. Hearing the laughing and clapping he looked at them puzzled, "What's happening did I miss something?"

**"SAMCEDES IS UP IN THIS BITCH!" **Artie crowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

Zee

BTW Please Review


	8. Author's note

A/N I would like to thank everyone for their prayers, kind words, the love and support. It means so much to me and my family. My sister's death has hit us all hard. I know with time things will get better. But at the moment feelings are very raw. So thank you and I will be back, just not right now. God bless you all.

Zee


	9. Saved Us

A/N To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. It's been a while so I'm a little, ok, a lot rusty but thank you all for all the love and encouragement you guys have given me. I am so humbled by the love you have shown me. Thank you so much and know that I love and appreciate you all so very, very much. I just wanted to put this out so that you guys would know I'm still here and slowly coming back.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me!

Saving Us

Mercedes looked over at Sam as he studied, they had mid-terms this week. They were in their third year at UCLA and things were good. They lived off campus in a nice one bedroom apartment. She worked for an up and coming fashion designer and loved it. Sam worked at a design graphics firm and loved it as well.. They were working in the fields they were majoring in and with full scholarships, life was good.

"Babe you want to take a break? You haven't eaten." She massaged his shoulders feeling the tense muscles in his broad shoulders.

Sam leaned back into her touch, Man this feels so good, I didn't know I was this tense. Looking up into her eyes he smiled, 'Yeah I think I do need a break, that feels so good baby, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything, I'm not really not that hungry, but we both need to take a break. How about a walk and we can stop and eat if we see something we like?"

Standing up Sam pulled her into a hug, "Sounds good to me Cedes, let's go."

Sam grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, opening the door he guided her out and locked the door behind them. Taking a deep breath he smiled, he could feel the tension in his body ease. Cedes always seemed to know what he needed and when he needed it. Intertwining their hands he led her down the sidewalk.

As they walked and talked about the different things they needed to do for their classes neither noticed the two men following them.

"How about some Chinese or subs? I don't really want anything heavy, I've got a lot more work to do." Sam rubbed his thumb across her hand as he waited to see which she would choose.

"Subs sound good, maybe a salad. Like I said I'm not that hungry."

Just as they were passing the alley, Sam felt something hard poke his back. "Don't make a sound, turn right here or your pretty little girlfriend won't be so pretty anymore."

Sam froze, looking down at Mercedes he could see the fear on her face and the large man standing behind her. Gripping her hand he squeezed it letting her know he would get them out of this. Holding her hand tight he turned into the alley, his mind racing.

Mercedes heart stuttered when she head the man and looked to see the gun held against Sam's back. Returning Sam's calm look she followed him into the alley. Praying they would make it out of this, she didn't panic.

"Stop right here. Give us all your money and jewelry." The man with the gun gestured for his friend to take Mercedes purse and Sam's wallet.

As they both handed over the items Sam noticed the way the second man was looking at Mercedes, easing her behind him he kept his eye on the gun in the other man's hand.

"You're a pretty little thing. Can we have some fun with her?" The second guy asked as he took Mercedes purse. Running a finger up her arm, he leered at her.

"Keep your fucking hands off her." Sam growled.

Mercedes glared at the man as she pulled away from his touch. Tightening her grip on Sam's arm she looked up at him, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"We don't have time for that, just get the shit and let's go." the gunman told his friend.

"Look at the rack on her, I just want to play with her." the other man whined.

"I said leave her alone, you asshole." Sam stepped more in front of Mercedes to shield her.

"You don't tell me what to do pretty boy, we have the gun you just stand there, better yet sit down and just watch." with that he shoved Sam hard knocking him down.

Mercedes saw Sam go down, her stomach clenching when she heard his head hit the brick wall with a sickening thud. Knowing he was out she could see the blood in his hair as he slumped over.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline she acted on instinct. Picking up the piece of wood she saw on the ground, it was like everything was moving in slow motion. Swinging it at the man who had pushed Sam, she connected with his arm. Remembering everything Sam had told her about swinging a bat she put everything she had into the swing. She could hear the sound of his arm bone breaking.

The gunman was standing, stunned at the quick turn of events. The other man was screaming in pain and Mercedes was screaming for help as she swung at the gunman. As she hit his hand holding the gun it went off striking the wall behind her, he dropped the gun, his wrist broken. She swung at him again this time hitting him his shoulder. He stumbled back falling over his own feet. She hit him one more time knocking him out.

She turned back to the other one who had hurt her Sam. She swung again hitting him in the groin, he fell to the ground grabbing his crotch, tears coming from his eyes. She hit him again and again.

People began to run into the alley. One man taking in the situation, called the police putting his foot on the gun as another grabbed Mercedes from behind, stopping her before she killed the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Once they made it to the hospital the police officer asked Mercedes what happened. She was shaking as she answered him, the only thing on her mind was Sam. He had just began to come around when the police and ambulance made it to the scene.

The police officer listened as she told him what happened. He asked her if she wanted him to call anyone. Mercedes shook her head no. Just then the doctor came out. She jumped up and ran to him asking how Sam was.

The doctor smiled at the very pretty young woman, Sam had asked for her and she was happy to tell her that he was fine and wanted to see her. Escorting her into Sam's room she explained to Mercedes that Sam had a concussion but other than that he was fine, just a few bruises. They would keep him overnight just to make sure he had no other problems and would be able to go home tomorrow.

Thanking the doctor Mercedes rushed to Sam's side, tears in her eyes. She could have lost him.

Sam smiled and held his arms out to her. He was so happy to see her. The police officer had talked to him and filled him in on what happened after he lost consciousness. Mercedes had been so brave and he thanked God that nothing bad happened to her.

"Baby, it's ok, I'm okay, and more importantly you're okay." he kissed her forehead and wiped her tears, "We're okay, sweetheart please stop crying, you saved both of us." Pulling her closer he just held her until her tears slowed, giving her a soft kiss he smiled at her.

"I was so scared Sam, I thought he killed you." Mercedes shuddered at the memory of seeing the man she loved more than life itself laying on the ground.

Sam gave a soft laugh, "It's going to take more than that for you to get rid of me. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. From what the officers told me you are a hero but then I already knew that. Nobody messes with my Diva."

"Damn straight, especially if they hurt my man." Mercedes smirked.

"I love you Cedes, thank you baby for saving me, for saving us."

"I love you too Sam. I will always save you and us just like I know you will always save me and us." She smiled softly, kissing him and thanking God for saving them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all! Again, thank you all for the love and support you have given me and my family.

Zee

BTW Please Review


	10. One More Night

A/N Hi guys, ok, this one isn't beta proofed, so all mistakes are on me. the reason it isn't - it's all smut, not plot just smut. So if it's not your thing DO NOT READ! The song for this one-shot is 'One More Night' by Maroon 5. I don't own anything that has to do with Glee or any rights to this song. I hope you enjoy it...giggles.

One More Night

She felt her back slam against the wall as he pushed her against it, grinding his hips as he kissed her roughly. She nipped at his lips, sucking his bottom lip as she bit it, hearing him hiss only made her want him more. She broke the kiss needing air but she continued to suck, lick and bite his neck, jaw any skin she could reach. Moaning she pressed herself closer to him.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._  
_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_.

He hissed as she bit his lip, the pain only added to the pleasure. Feeling her small hands in his hair as she tugged and pulled it drove him crazy. Using his knee he pushed her legs apart to rub his hard dick against her hot core. The friction felt too damn good, he was going to be in that pussy, but first he needed to taste her. Feeling her nails claw and scratch at his back as she tried to pull his shirt off he chuckled. She was just as horny as he was.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

How did they always end up this way? Clawing, growling like animals as they tried to fuck each other through the mattress, floor or whatever surface they ended up on. They always said never again but that was just a lie they told themselves in the cold light of day.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Pulling his shirt off, he reached out and ripped her's off, ruining yet another outfit. Not caring he grabbed the front of her bra and tore it off too. Looking at the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen he moaned in appreciation. Lowering his head he sucked one taunt nipple into his mouth savoring the sweet taste of her skin. Squeezing, twisting and pinching her other breast he could hear her moan and whimper.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Fuck, he had ruined another blouse, but at the moment she didn't even care. All she could focus on was his hands and mouth on her breasts. He alway knew the right amount of suction and licking to bring moans and cries from her. Pulling him up she kissed him again as she played with his nipples and hair getting her own moans from him. Damn he was hard and she knew he was going to fuck her good. Nobody could fuck her like him, he had ruined her for other men. She didn't even try anymore. It had been two years since she had let another man touch her, only him.

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._  
_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._  
_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

He needed to taste her now, moving down her body he reached her leggings and he yanked them and her panties off in one swift motion. Tapping her legs he removed them as she lifted each leg. Leaning forward he licked her thighs feeling her quiver at the touch of his tongue. Smirking he looked up at her, she was biting her lip looking down at him. He winked at her as he parted her legs. Running his finger over her slit he could feel how wet she was. He licked his finger, damn she tasted good. Pushing her thighs wider he licked her slit from top to bottom, stopping to suck on her clit. She moaned and cursed as he began to tongue fuck her, licking her walls, while he strummed her clit with his fingers. She was calling his name and humping his face as he concentrated on sucking her clit, he slid two fingers into her tight hot heat. He knew she wasn't going to last long, just like he planned, he wanted her to cum hard and fast.

._Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._  
_(Making me love you)_  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_(I let it all go)_

Feeling her walls began to flutter and tighten around his fingers he took her clit and sucked hard making her scream and flood his mouth with her cream. He licked her until all traces of her cream was gone. Damn, she tasted so damn good. Getting to his feet he kissed her so she could taste herself. She moaned into the kiss licking his lips, she loved the way he would always kiss her after he ate her out.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._  
_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_

She helped him shed his jeans quickly, reaching out to take his hard dick in her small hands. She stroked him smoothly, gliding her finger over the broad head using his pre-cum to help lubricate as she stroked him. Licking and biting his nipples had him thrusting his hips and moaning her name. She started to nip and suck her way down his body but he stopped her, kissing her he walked her over to the couch without breaking the kiss.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_(Yeah)_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_(Oh)_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_(Yeah)_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_(Yeah)_

Bending her over with her knees on the couch he entered her with one swift thrust, she screamed out with the pleasure of him filling her body. Leaning down he kissed her back waiting for her to adjust to his size. When her hips moved he began to thrust into her, long deep strokes that touched every part of her. He could feel her walls clench and flutter around him. Damn he loved fucking her hot tight pussy. No other woman could compare, trust him he had tried, but she was the only one that made him feel this way. She thought he had been with other women but since he had found her again two years ago he hadn't touched another woman, just her. He knew her body better than he knew his and she was about to cum.

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_  
_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_  
_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

She yelped when he pulled out of her and sat on the couch lifting her up he impaled her on him. At the different position she quickly began to ride him, twirling her hips and slamming down hard as he thrust up into her. Holding her hips he thrust into her loving the way her breasts bounced as she rode him. Catching a nipple in his mouth he sucked and nipped as he did his best to bury himself as far into her as he could go.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Feeling the swirl in his stomach he knew he was going to cum soon, flipping her over onto her back he began to pound into her making sure to hit her sweet spot. Reaching down, he twirled and pinched her clit. He could feel her walls tighten and clamp down on his dick as he shortened his thrusts making them harder and quicker. Hearing the hitch in her breath was her tell, letting him know she was at the edge. Smashing his lips into hers and pinching her clit again made her fall over the edge.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_  
_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_(Oh, I said it a million times)_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

She wretched her mouth from his as she felt her orgasm roll over her in waves, screaming his name she shuddered and arched against him. Hearing her call his name sent him over the edge with her. His body tensed as released inside of her, as her body clenched and milked him his mind just reeled with the pleasure that he was feeling.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_  
_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

He stroked slowly, bringing them down from their sexual high. Kissing softly they looked into each other eyes. They both had said it wouldn't happen again but they knew it was a lie, they were addicted to each other. They fought, screamed and yelled at each other but they always came back together. They really needed to talk but now, they would just lay here and enjoy the feeling. Was this love, yes, but who would be brave enough to admit it first. It was better to just pretend it was an addition. Just scratching an itch.

_I don't know, whatever. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

Zee

BTW Please Review


End file.
